The Death Squad
by dragonlayer
Summary: Welcome, dear reader. Please, take a sit by your fellow readers and I shall tell you why you’ve been called here. Tonight you are here to hear my tale. About a prophecy, saviors and everything else you could dream about. Let’s begin with…


The legend

Welcome, dear reader. I'm glad you could make it for our gathering. Please, take a sit by your fellow readers and I shall tell you why you've been called here. Tonight, on this day of mysteries I shall share with you a secret. A secret that has been passed by through the years… a secret that has become a legend. Listen carefully, for I shall tell you a tale about strength… about courage… about fate… about love… about what makes us all human (on in some cases not), what makes us heroes of our own… what makes our existence known to the whole world. But I must be boring you with my introduction. I shall begin my story. Listen carefully!!!

Many years ago there was a mighty king. He had the greatest treasures to have ever existed and one of the greatest armies in the whole magical world. This king lived happily with his family. They were inseparable! Always taking of one another, always sharing that, which burdened them. They had gone through betrayals together, they had gone through wars together… and every time when a battle was facing them, they fought together. Until one day the king tried to save a dying person. The noble king shared his blood with this mortal, making him, more or less, like himself– a vampire. No please, dear reader, I know what you are thinking, but let me explain. The vampires of ancient time are not the vampires that we all know. No, the king and his people were these magical kind of creatures, no less beautiful, mysterious or strong than fairies and elves. These first and 'pureblooded' vampires (as they were called later by these who gave a bad name to that word) were not like anything you could imagine. These pureblooded vampires could go out when the sun was shining… could run faster than any other self proclaimed vampire …and had their blood hunger only in every couple of years... these truly magnificent creatures were what the vampirism sprung from. And they were the only ones, who could stop their insane lust for blood.

One day the mighty king fought with an enemy on a human inhabited territory, and there… right in the middle of battle, as the king's enemy had hoped, an innocent person died. And for this, an incredible guilt filled the king and he decided to bring the human back from the world of the dead by giving him partly the gift of the vampires. But something went incredibly wrong and the reincarnated person desired more frequently blood and started killing innocent people. The king and his family tried to stop him but he ran away and started creating others like himself. That is why the king hid his world from the other human and magical beings. He decided that it would be for the best that purebloods fight with the 'fake' vampires secretly from others. And with that decision a name was given to the bloodthirsty creatures that roam the night. They were called – The Fakened, because that's what they were… mortals, which had received a gift that wasn't theirs to receive. And by calling them that the 'purebloods' had offended them greatly. Because The Fakened hated mostly one thing – being Fakened. Soon the war was passed through the generations and the Pureblooded searched for one vampire. The person the King saved… the one and only reason for the appearance of The Fakened. If he was killed by an heir of the king he would die and the other Fakened would be released from their curse. So through generations the heirs of the King, hidden under a carefully considered façade, fought with The Fakened and searched for the vampire that should have been killed in the very first beginning, the Leader of the Fakened. This one person was Vlad Tzepesh Dracula…

The prophecy

Long, long time ago an old woman, which lived like human prophet had a vision. She saw an age of war and love, of friendship and death. And she saw the world crumbling apart under the hand of an evil being. This vision scared the wise woman; she didn't want to believe that all hope was lost for this world. She stopped eating, because every time she sat on the table she prayed for hope. She stopped sleeping, because every night she prayed for a savior. And one night, her prayers were answered… because God gave her a vision that showed her the saviors of this world. The vision was unclear, blurry… but every now and the then rays of sunshine showed her clues. Hints for the saviors that clearly pointed to one race. So, she started traveling the world, searching for this race of beings that was the only light amongst the darkness that was surrounding her vision of destruction. And one day she finally found them. Beautiful fairies, which seemed like a dream for her tired eyes. And in the light of this meeting, a prophecy sprung from her elderly lips.

A War will come

With leader Dead.

Like hurricane

It would wash the world

From any other.

And then…

When hope is dead

Saviors will come.

To save the world

Price they should pay.

A price so high

Will light the darkest day.

The bloody maiden

Will give a heart.

The Eye of Stars

Soul torn apart.

A bond will form

A friendship starts

A hate shall crumble

A love shall fly

To change the world

Will be the aim

To change a heart

Will be the gain!

That is what the prophet had said. For centuries it was passed by like a legend but no one ever understood its meaning, or to be more precise – no one from those who tried.

But time flies, people change and the prophecy that was going to save the world was forgotten and the younger generation never even heard of it… But soon the time of fulfilling the prophecy was going come and there was going to be a battle so huge that it would exceed everyone's wildest dreams.

The truth!

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed smiling at the ceiling. In those dark time when everything seemed lost and everyone evil and good were looking for him, only to kill him… he was happy, and that didn't happen very often. His "father" was in Azkaban. **He** couldn't get him out now. Come to think of it he wasn't happy. Draco was ready to jump and scream with joy any minute. That didn't happen often too, actually that happened only once in his life. That was the day when his mother told him the truth.

Flashback

_Young five- year-__ old Draco was cleaning the attic just as his dad told him to. He was moving the smaller boxes and cleaning the dust. According to his father it was the best way to teach him discipline. Draco took one of the boxes and when he got it up all the things that were in it fell on the ground making incredibly loud noise. He was shocked and scared; what if his father got up to him. When the door of the attic opened he closed his eyes ready to take the punch but it never came, instead his mother's voice made him open them_

"_Draco__, honey are you all right?"_

"_Yes__, mommy these things fell on the floor." He pointed to the books and photos that were on the floor._

"_It's all right honey let's get them n the box before your father comes home"_

"_Ok, Mommy"_

_They started picking the albums but then Draco saw a photo in a frame. The girl on the photo was older then him and was smiling, her smile was so magnetic that he couldn't get his eyes off it._

"_Draco__, honey what is it?" asked his mother and when she saw the photo she grasped._

"_Mommy__ what is wrong?" asked Draco "Who's this pretty girl on the picture?"_

_His mother took deep breath and started her story_

"_Honey I can't keep this from you…"_

End Flashback

He looked at the picture on his bed table. Draco remembered how he had dreamed that she would come and take him and Narcissa away from Lucius. But she never came. And soon he forgot all hope and his father's theories about wizards, muggles and the world at all made a lot more sense to the crestfallen boy. _Great, Draco, you wanker. _Now_ you remember why you turned out to be that way._

"Draco!" he heard his mother shout from downstairs. "Could you please come down I have a surprise for you" she sounded so exited that he thought that she out for his murderous self.

But as soon as he came down the stairs he saw the real reason for his mother's excitement. Because there right in front of him was standing the most beautiful young woman that he had ever seen. Her azure hair was falling on her shoulders like a waterfall and her dark eyes were looking at him dreamily.

"Do I know you?" he asked "You seem awfully familiar

His mother threw a worried glance at their visitor.

"Draco, honey… she is…"

"Draco!" the woman surprised him by whispering his name. After that, it was all going in slow motion. The young woman walked to him and after a moment of hesitation…she hugged him…actually she hugged him so hard that it got him out of his stupor and he managed to say… "Let go. I'm suffocating."

She let go off him and looked at him with tears in her eyes and she hugged him again this time more gently. He was taller than her so she laid her head on his shoulder. He couldn't stand it anymore; he just realized in what the situation he was in. The moment t he had always dreamed about when he was a child had finally come true… so he did the only thing that came to his shocked mind…. he hugged her back.

"Draco!" she whispered "My dear little brother."

Thank you, dear reader for sharing your precious time with us. I hope you'll come back tomorrow night, because our story is not finished yet. In fact, this is… Only the beginning.

**A/N: I'll stop here. ****Review and let me know what you think… or don't. The decision is in your hands! **


End file.
